The shower is applied for bath, so the outflow temperature of the shower will directly determine whether the bath is comfortable or not. Generally, when the user takes a bath, he needs to continuously adjust the outflow temperature and feel the water with his body, until the temperature is suitable for shower. However, there are some shortages in the conventional technique, it is difficult for the user to estimate the outflow temperature at the first adjustment, so he may be hurt by the hot outflow, or feel quite uncomfortable if the outflow water is too cold. In order to solve the above shortage, people equip a LCD screen on the shower main body for illustrating the outflow temperature. However, the LCD screen is usually disposed on the rear portion of the shower main body or on the shower handle, and the size of the LCD screen is small, it is inconvenient for the user to know the outflow temperature.